Friendship is Magicaly Immortal
by bloody.silver.soul
Summary: The shadowhunter teens w/ Simon and Magnus threw a party. Maryse got mad. Magnus tried a spell to make her forget. Spell went wrong. The six ended up in Ponyville. How will they get home? T for language and some suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**I got this really funny idea when watching tv with my sister. **

**It starts off kinda funky, but i wanted to start it there. Basically, before it starts Magnus was doing some spell that went horribly wrong and transported them to the world of...**

**Wait for it...**

**My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic!**

**Please reveiw! I love reveiws, and if i dont get reveiws for a story, i dont continue the story. It dies. So please dont let the story die, and reveiw! **

**I hope you guys like it, and if you dont then keep it to yourself! **

**ENJOY!**

"Ug, Magnus, what did you do?" Clary managed to say. Her whole body ached. One minute, her, Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Simon had been in Magnus's appartment watching him attempt a spell to make Mayrse forget that she was going to kill them all for throwing a party, and then there had been a flash and they were falling from the sky, to hit the ground.

Magnus didnt answer, but moved his arm, about to push himself up, when he noticed something. His body was different than it should have been.

Slowly, he pried an eye open and looked down at himself.

"Well shit." The warlock muttered. He was now a sparkly black stallion unicorn with a long flashy neon yellow tail and mane.

"Magnus, whats-oh fucking shit!" Alec cut off asking what was wrong when he saw himself. "Magnus, what the hell did you do to us?"

"Do i wanna see?" Simon asked, afraid to open his eyes. His mane was short and brown like his tail, and his pelt was a soft yellow.

"Um, no." Magnus said.

"Magnus!" Alec was trying to stand and not getting anywhere. He finally just stayed sitting.

"Why am i a horse?"

"Actually, your a pegasus." A voice said from above him. "Cant you see your own wings?"

Alec looked up and saw a blue flying mare with rainbow tail and mane hair.

Magnus didnt hear her. He was to busy looking at Alec. The shadowhunter was cute has a pegasus, with jet black fur and a long, dark blue tail and short mane, which fell over one eye.

Alec could feel Magnus watching him. Blushing, he looked at his boyfriend. When Magnus winked at him, Alec saw gold glitter on his eyelids. There was more in his mane.

Clary, a light brown unicorn with red mane and tail, looked at the blue mare. "Who are you?"

"Im Rainbowdash! Duh!"

Jace and Simom were regarding themselves with intrest.

"Well, i am officially in love with myself." Jace said. He was a golden stallion with brilliant mane and tail sun colored.

"Ah!" Isabelle said, awaking for the first time. Her tail and mane were a lighter black then Alecs, and her fur was a soft red. She fluttered her wings. "Im so cute!"

Isabelle then looked and saw Magnus giving Alec a very suggestive look. She laughed. "Alec, Magnus is staring at you. I think he wants something." The last part she said very suggestively.

Alec looked at his sister, startled. "Excuse me?"

Jace gave a shrug. "Well, if you guys wanna have some alone time, we can just leave."

Rainbowdash frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Clary shot a glare at her boyfriend. "Ignore them."

"So, where are we?" Simon wondered aloud.

"Your just outside of Ponyville." Rainbowdash landed next to Alec. "You know, my friend Rarity would love your neon tail. Howd you get it that color?" She said to Magnus.

"It was always like that."

Clary groaned. "Do you know any one that is good with, i dont know, magic or something?"

"Oh ya! My friend Twilightsparkle! Come on, shell be happy to see you!" Rainbow hoped up and began to trot away.

Clary jumped up and followed as fast as she could, Jace trotting beside her. Simon just sighed and ran after them.

Isabelle looked at Magnus. "You guys comin with, or should we just meet you back here later?" She didnt give them a chance to answer, but smirked and went after the others.

Alec gaped. He looked from Isabelle, to Magnus, then back to his retreating sister. When he looked at Magnus again, the older had a wide grin. Standing up, he slowly sauntered over to where Alec sat.

When he was beside him, Magnus nuzzled and licked Alecs neck.

Alec gave a squeak and bolted up, racing after his sister.

Magnus chuckled to himself and followed Alec.

**Well, i liked writing this. It was fun! **

**Below i have put what they all are in the pony world.**

Magnus: unicorn

Alec: pegasus

Isabelle: pegasus

Simon: stallion(pony)

Clary: unicorn

Jace: stallion(pony)

**I hoped you guys liked it, but if you dont reveiw i wont know, and i will not continue it. So please reveiw! Tell me what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided I would continue this story because some very nice reviews. Thank you for that by the ways to everyone that did review! **

Ponyville was a fairly small town. Has the former shadowhunters, warlock, and vampire followed Rainbowdash through town, other ponies, unicorns and Pegasus's watched them with interest. They had never seen these strange horses before, and wanted to know who they were.

None of them wanted to be the first to go up though. It was awkward.

Jace and Isabelle were enjoying the attention the most. The two half-siblings were prancing with their heads held up high. Simon wasn't extremely happy with the looks some of them were giving his girlfriend, but he didn't know what he could do to stop that.

Clary didn't care either way if others looked at Jace. She knew there was nothing she could do. No matter what, people would look at him like he was an angel, because he was partially one. Besides, Clary knew Jace would love her no matter what happened.

Magnus trotted along beside Alec, who didn't like the attention in the least bit. It made Magnus laugh. On the inside though. Alec would kick him if he laughed out loud.

After walking for a ways, Rainbowdash finally lead them into a large house that looked to be in a tree. The inside was lined with book shelves and papers were spread everywhere on the floor.

"Twilight! I have some ponies here that want to meet you!" Rainbowdash yelled.

A pretty light purple unicorn with darker purple mane and tail descended a stairway on the wall. She looked worried about something, but smiled when she saw Rainbowdash and the others.

"Hello. My names Twilight Sparkle. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Do you know anything about, like, other worlds?" Clary asked.

Twilight frowned. "Other worlds? Well, I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"It's a really long story," Simon butted in, "but the jest of it is that we were trying to get they're mom to forget about something, so Magnus, the one with the yellow tail, tried a spell, but something happened and we ended up here."

Twilight and Rainbowdash both blinked. A silence followed, and was only broken when Rainbowdash burst out laughing.

"You guys really think you're from another world? That's hilarious!"

"Rainbowdash, stop laughing!" Twilight glared at the other. "And I have been looking into the existence of other worlds. It is a theory that they exist."

"Can you help us get back there?" Jace asked. "No matter how awesome I am as a horse, I like being human better."

"I agree with him. But I do think that some of us look better than others." Magnus said, looking at Alec, who was too busy watching the floor to notice.

"Oh, why thank you." Isabelle said, tossing her mane.

Magnus frowned. "Actually, I meant Alec, but you look good to."

"Good?" Isabelle glared at the unicorn. "Just good?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "You look wonderful."

"You were being sarcastic."

"No, I wasn't."

Twilight sighed, stopping the rambling by speaking up. "Well, I could look into the whole other world's thing and how you guys can get back home, but it might take a while."

"That's alright. I don't think we should get back to soon. Let Maryse cool off some first." Clary said.

"Ok. I'll tell you guys if I find something." Twilight said.

"Hey, why don't you guys come meet some of the other ponies here?" Rainbowdash said, jumping into the air and flying around the room.

"That sounds really fun!" Isabelle said. She followed Rainbowdash out of the house. "Come on guys!"

Simon sighed. "This is going to be interesting." He said before following Isabelle outside.

"Lighten up Simon!" Jace followed Simon out, looking very happy.

"I think I'm going to stay here and help Twilight. Is that ok?" Clary looked at Twilight and then at Magnus.

"Oh, I would love to have some help!" Twilight exclaimed.

"If you're sure." Magnus shrugged.

"Can I stay here too?" Alec asked nobody in particular.

Magnus grinned. "Of course not. I am not going to let my boyfriend stay here without me when we could be out having fun!" Magnus began to push Alec out the door. "See you later Clary!"

There was a short silence after they left.

"Did he say boyfriend?" Twilight finally asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm." Twilight turned started pawing through the papers on a nearby desk.

"Why? Have you never seen a gay couple?"

"Well, no."

Clary left it alone. "What are you looking for?"

"It was a page that I had started some notes about other worlds on. I wonder where I put it."

Clary began shuffling through papers as well, but did not see anything that resembled what she spoke of.

**Well, I know this is really short and pretty crappy, but I just can't keep writing right now! I'm so tired and the screen is really bright.**

**Please review! **


End file.
